Fiesta de Halloween
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta... ¡¿quien no querría ir a una fiesta! ¡Todas son geniales! claro, si es que consigues pareja para entonces... ¿podrá Naruto hacerlo? ¡¿A quien querrá invitar!
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 "Invitación"**_

**-Entonces, ¿Qué dicen?** – sonrió ampliamente **- ¿Están de acuerdo?**

**-¡Si! ¡Cuenta conmigo!**

**-¡Yo también le entro!**

**-I… ¡Igual yo!**

**-Muy bien… -** miró a las chicas que yacían a su alrededor **– Inviten a sus senseis y a sus amigos: sólo para saber con cuánta gente contamos**

**-¡OK!**

**-Cuando estemos seguras de cuánta gente vendrá, iniciaremos con los preparativos**

**-¡¡Si!!**

**-¡¡COMENZEMOS!!**

* * *

**-"Dices que si pudieras volar… nunca volverías a bajar…"**

…

**-"Tú sólo tienes ojos para ese azul… azul… cielo…"**

Y así continuaba Uzumaki Naruto: cantando como si nada pasara… como si nada pudiera perturbar su melancólica tonada

**-"Tienes que aprender lo que es la tristeza… y estás en este momento vislumbrando cómo es el dolor…"**

Era una canción que apenas había escuchado… ¿de quién?, pues no estaba seguro, sólo sabía que esa letra le llenaba muy bien…

**-"Incluso los sentimientos que tengo por ti deben ser expresados con palabras…"**

Cantaba y caminaba por el típico puente donde solían esperar a Kakashi-sensei, quién últimamente estaba llegando más tarde de lo normal…

**-"Al despertar de un sueño en un mundo desconocido… ¡despliega tus alas, y echa a volar!..."**

Pero lo más extraño de todo, es que no se excusaba con sus tonterías de siempre… sino que sólo suspiraba y perdía su mirada en el cielo… ¡Que raro!

**-"Dices que si pudieras volar… nunca volverías a bajar…"**

En las misiones se limitaba a darle órdenes…

**-"Tú sólo tienes ojos para ese azul… azul… cielo…"**

Cuando entrenaban, se la pasaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol ignorando completamente su presencia…

**-"Sabes que si tan solo pudieses hacerlo, encontrarás lo que buscas…"**

Y cuando no tenían nada que hacer, daba la media vuelta y se marchaba… ¡ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra!

**-"A si que sigue intentando liberarte…"**

Ya tenía un tiempo que su sensei se la pasaba ignorándolo

**-"Hacia ese azul… azul… cielo…"**

No entendía por qué: que él recordara no se había portado mal…

**-"Hacia ese azul… azul… cielo…"**

No sería raro que tratara fríamente a todo el mundo… ¡¿pero nada más a él?! ¡Ni siquiera a Sakura-chan le hablaba mal!

**-"Hacia ese azul… azul… cielo…"… - **detuvo abruptamente su canto **- ¿Eh?... –** ahora que lo pensaba…miró por todos lados **- ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?**

No se había dado cuenta que yacía solo desde hacía unas horas

**-Creo que Kakashi-sensei ya le contagió su pereza –**suspiró **– Pero no es normal de ella: siempre procura ser puntual **

Se levantó del suelo y estiró las piernas: en fin, no podía hacer nada…

Sintió una corriente de aire frío

**-"Es natural" **– pensó – **"Ya estamos en otoño"**

Y, desde su punto de vista, la peor época del año: no le gustaba el aire congelado, o el caer de las hojas… eso lo hacía sentir deprimido… solo… y frío…

**-¡Buenas! –** sonó una voz detrás de él

No supo si por el susto o la sorpresa, saltó a terrado: no le gustaba que le llegaran por atrás

**-¿Eh? –** miró a los lados **- ¿Y Sakura?**

**-Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei –** saludó finalmente **– Y… no lo sé…**

**-Ni hablar… - **se sentó en el suelo **– Supongo que tendremos que esperarla**

**-Ok… - **y ocupó lugar junto al mayor…

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, se entretenía jugando con los bordes de su pantalón: no había notado que la costura iba en forma de cruz

Pero sólo era un pretexto: lo que en realidad quería era preguntarle a su maestro el por qué de su actitud…

Sin embargo no se atrevía: ya fuera por los nervios, o el miedo…

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo: estaba leyendo el tomo 3 de "Icha Icha Paradise"… tenía una cara muy tranquila, y soltaba una risita de vez en cuando…

El sol iluminaba su cabello de una forma muy bonita… y su perfil se delineaba perfectamente… Kakashi-sensei era muy… apuesto…

**-¿Qué quieres, Naruto?**

**-¿Eh? –** vaya: entonces sí se dio cuenta que le observaba **– Bueno…** -desvió la vista un poco sonrojado **– Yo… quería preguntarle algo…**

**-No**

**-¿Qué? **

**-No quiero que me preguntes nada –** soltó tajante **– No tengo la intención de responder tus tontas preguntas…**

**-… lo siento… **

¡Otra vez con eso!, ¡otra vez lo estaba tratando mal! y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía el motivo…

**-Kakashi-sensei…**

**-Ya te dije que…**

**-¡No entiendo! –** interrumpió -¡**No he hecho nada para que me desprecie así! –** le miró de reojo: su sensei lo miraba… de hecho, ni le miraba: estaba entretenido con su libro - **¿Me está escuchando?**

**-Lamentablemente, sí… -** cerró el libro **– Sí te escucho… -** suspiró **– ¿Ya terminaste?**

Naruto se limitó a asentir…

**-Pues bien –** miró el cielo **– Sí has hecho algo como para que te trate así**

**-¡¡¿Qué?!!**

**-Deberías saberlo**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-¡¡Buenos días!!– **interrumpió una voz de repente

Era Sakura

**-Disculpen la tardanza –** caminó hacia donde estaban –** Es que me encontré con unas amigas y bueno,… -** de pronto notó el denso ambiente **- ¿Eh? –** miró a los chicos: parecía que… que querían matarse **- ¿Qué pasa? **

**-Nada –** respondió enseguida el peliplateado** - ¡Que bueno que ya llegas!, es hora de empezar la misión **

**-¡Si!**

Comenzó a explicarles lo que harían en el día, pero Naruto no estaba poniendo atención: estaba tan… enojado…

**-¡Vámonos! –** ordenó

Y así, el equipo 7 se dirigió a su respectiva misión.

Pero cierto rubio no estaba de humor…

* * *

Eran las 6:00 p.m cuando llegaron a la Aldea

…La misión se cumplió…

Naruto aún estaba frustrado… pero bueno, tal vez Kakashi ya no le hablaba (o al menos no para ser amable), pero no le criticaba nada: pareciera que su desempeño como Ninja le complacía

**-¡Ah! ¡Naruto! –** le habló de repente su amiga

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Bueno… quería invitarte…**

**-¡¡¿Invitarme?!!** – sonrió ampliamente **- ¡A donde tu quieras!! ¡¡Nunca esperé que fueras tú la que me invitara a salir!! **

**-No es lo que crees- **suspiró **- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?**

**-Creo que… es… ¿27 de Octubre?**

**-Sabes que el 31 es "Halloween", ¿verdad?**

**-Si…**

**-Pues las chicas y yo queremos organizar una fiesta- **sonrió **– Me preguntaba si te animabas a ir**

**-¡Claro que sí! –** casi no lo invitaban a fiestas: ¡no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad **- ¡Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites!**

**-¡Que bien!**

Ya habían llegado a la desviación de caminos

**-¿Tengo que ir disfrazado?**

**-¡Por supuesto! Si no, no sería fiesta de Halloween **

**-Entiendo**

**-Y una cosa más: tienes que ir con alguien**

**-¿A que te refieres? ¿No voy a ir contigo?**

**-¿Conmigo?, bueno… es que… - **se veía notablemente sonrojada **– Ten-ten me ha prometido que…**

**-Vas a ir con el "cejas de azotador",¿cierto? **

**- Sip -** miró el atardecer - **Será mejor que me vaya: ¡estoy esperando una llamada de Ten-ten!! –** corrió hacia la derecha **-¡Nos vemos!**

**-¡Ayos!**

Y terminó por desaparecer…

¿Pareja? ¡Que complicado! ¡Todo hubiera sido más fácil si iba con su amiga!

Si tuviera que invitar a alguien… ¿a quien sería?

Recordó de pronto la imagen de Kakashi: tan alegre, y responsable, leyendo eso ridículos mangas de Ero-sennin

Tal vez si lo invitaba… podrían hablar… y arreglar las cosas…

Al menos eso quería creer…

**-En fin… - **se dijo **– Mejor lo hago mañana –** se estiró **– Ya estoy cansado y quiero dormir… -** se fue en la dirección contraria que Sakura - **¡Cuando llegue a casa comeré un delicioso ramen!**

Y con este pensamiento se retiró…

Mañana sería otro día…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2 "Escogiendo disfraz"_**

**-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Que rico dormí!! –** dijo mientras se estiraba - **¡Hace mucho que no descansaba así! -**se dirigió a la ventana **-¡Que bonito día! –** su mirada se perdía en el hermoso cielo azul **-¡Siento que hoy puedo hacer lo que sea!**

Y claro, eso abarcaba…

**-Hablar con Kakashi-sensei… -** suspiró **– Espero… que acepte venir conmigo a la fiesta…**

Ya se imaginaba: ellos juntos en la fiesta, platicando, bailando y conviviendo con los otros… y al final de la velada…

En fin. Se metió al baño: hizo lo que tenía que hacer y salió de ahí todo limpiecito y arreglado; preparó su desayuno (el típico ramen de siempre) y comió tranquilamente…

Eran las 8:10

**-Será mejor que me vaya –** dejó sus trastes en el fregadero **– No quiero llegar tarde… porque…**

Sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y salió presuroso de su hogar

* * *

Llegó alrededor de las 8:20 al puente de siempre…

Y, como el día anterior, ni Sakura ni Kakashi estaban ahí…

Pero bueno, eso no era lo que llenaban sus pensamientos, sino, ¿Cómo invitaría a su sensei?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no sería extraño que dos hombres fueran juntos a un evento así? ¿No se vería muy extraño? ¿Qué dirían los demás? ¡¡¿Y que diría Kakashi?!!

Pero no tenía nada de malo, ¿cierto? Era una simple invitación, nada tenía que ver si fueran hombres, ¿cierto? sólo iban a divertirse y arreglar las cosas, ¿cierto?

Entonces… ¡¡¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?!!

¿Y que tal si a Kakashi no le gustaban esas cosas?, ¿o si no quería ir? ¡¡¡¿O si iría con alguien más?!!

Esta última cuestión le producía dolor de estómago…

**-Veo que ya llegaste, Naruto**

Esa voz

**-S… si… -** no se atrevió a mirarlo **– Quise llegar temprano**

El sensei hacía su aparición triunfal: como siempre, traía su libro de "Icha icha paradise" en la mano

**-Sakura no vendrá**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Tuvo que hacerse cargo de una misión especial de la Hokage**

**-Entiendo… -** le miró tímidamente **- ¿Y… que haremos?**

**-Pues cumplir con nuestra misión –** suspiró **– Que no esté ella no significa que no hagamos nuestros deberes…**

Eso significaba… ¿Qué sólo estarían ellos? ¡¡¿Solos?!!

**-Ya veo… -** le dio la cara **- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**-Es una misión sencilla… -** dirigió su vista al cielo **– Tan sencilla que tú sólo puedes hacerla**

**-¡¿Yo?!**

**-Tienes que ir a la ciudad turística que está a unos 10 km de aquí. Ahí te encontrarás con una carreta de sake**

**-¿Sake?**

**-Por la fiesta que habrá el 31**

**-… Entiendo…** -¿por que sabía que algo así sucedería?

**-Esta es la dirección –** le extendió una hoja de papel **– Espero que no hagas tus típicas tonterías y eches a perder una misión tan sencilla **

El rubio sintió una punzada

**-¿Y… y usted no vendrá conmigo? –** preguntó tímidamente **- ¿No se supone que las misiones tienen que ser en equipo?**

**-Ya te dije que esto es muy sencillo: no necesitas de mí…**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Ya vete –** cortó **– No pierdas el tiempo**

Y desapareció en una nube de humo

¡Vaya oportunidad! ¡Ni siquiera pudo mencionarle lo de la fiesta!...

Pero si ya estaba en la ciudad, ¿Por qué no ver los disfraces? Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro

Partió

* * *

Las vitrinas de las tiendas estaban adornadas con muñequitos, calabazas, murciélagos, en fin: todo lo típico en el día de Halloween

Antes de ir a recoger la carreta de sake pasó por las tiendas de disfraces: había desde trajes de momia hasta de zombies

**-¿Cuál será el mejor? –** miró varios **-¡Debe ser uno que haga resaltar mi belleza natural! ¡¡Uno que me haga ver muy apuesto!!... tal vez haga babear a uno que otro…** **¡¡Eso sería muy bueno!!**

Movió la cabeza enérgicamente: no era hora de pensar en eso…

Entró en una de tantas tiendas: miró varios disfraces y preguntó si podía probárselos

Al recibir la afirmación tomó uno de zorrito y se metió a un vestidor. Luego de unos minutos salió ya listo

**-¿Dónde hay un espejo? –** preguntó a la señorita del lugar **– Tiene uno, ¿verdad?**

Notó que la chica estaba… paralizada…

**-¿Qué sucede?**

Pero no sólo ella: también la gente que estaba en el establecimiento y la que pasaba por curiosidad…

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso

**-¿Qué… que sucede? –** no le gustaba cómo le miraban **- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Rompí algo?**

Una señora le señaló el espejo que estaba al fondo

Rápidamente se dirigió ahí… y se miró: se veía tan… tan lindo

El traje definía perfectamente su esbelta figura, su altura, y le daba aires de… inocencia… como un pequeño zorrito que se a perdido y busca hogar. Su cabello rubio combinaba perfectamente con el tono rojizo del disfraz, y sus grandes ojos azules le daban un toque angelical… Las marcas de sus mejillas simulaban unos lindos bigotes y acentuaban sus delicadas facciones…

¡¡Se veía taaaannnnnn lindo!!

**-Oh… - **se miraba sorprendido **– Este… ¿Este soy yo?**

**-Te ves muy bien –** dijo la señorita que atendía **– Es más: ¡¡te ves muy lindo!!**

**-Jejeje –** rió divertido **– No lo sé… tal vez sólo un poco** **- **admitió

**-¿Te vas a llevar ese?**

**-Bueno – **se vio más detenidamente **– Me veo bien… pero no es la imagen que quiero reflejar: quería verme más… más guapo que lindo, ¿me entiende?**

**-Claro que si – **sonrió **- ¿Qué te parece si te pruebas este? – **le extendió un traje de vampiro **– Si con el de zorro te ves lindo, lo más probable es que con éste te veas más guapo y sensual **

**-¡Gracias! –** lo tomó y se fue a cambiar

Todos esperaban ansiosos: habían dejado sus actividades para observar a ese chico… ¡Que suertudos eran! ¡No siempre tenían la oportunidad de ver algo así!

**-¡Estoy listo!**

Salió del vestidor… y el impacto fue aún más grande…

**-¿Qué tal? –** preguntó animado **-¿Me veo bien?** - volvió a mirarse al espejo…

¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Eso era lo que estaba buscando!!: portaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con holanes en el pecho, un pantalón negro ajustado, y, en vez de la típica capa, llevaba una gabardina con detalles en rojo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos

Además, la gabardina tenía una capucha, adornada con pequeños encajes de color rojo; en las mangas se dibujaban unas líneas quebradas del mismo color, y en la espalda, con hilo rojo, se distinguía la figura de unas alas…

Todo este conjunto… lo hacía ver tan… sexy

**-Esto es lo que dará el toque final –** le dijo la chica mientras le extendía unos colmillos, pero no los típicos que se ponen los niños: más bien sólo la parte de arriba

Naruto se los acomodó y se observó nuevamente

**-Perfecto… **

**-¡¡Kyaaaaa!!–** se escuchó un chillido colectivo **- ¡¡Te ves tan guapo!!**

Luego de una hora, en la que pagó el traje y escapaba de sus recientes admiradoras (o), se fue al punto de encuentro con la carreta

**-"¡Me veía tan genial!" –** pensaba animado **–"Esto hará que derrita a unos cuantos… ¡¡Soy tan guapo!! JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO"**

Visualizó la carreta: ya lo estaban esperando


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3 "Rechazo… y la agradable insistencia"_**

**-Misión cumplida –** dijo mientras alzaba su pulgar en señal de "victoria"

**-Bien –** la Gondaime leía unos papeles **- ¿Dónde esta el sake?**

**-… -** eso bajó por completo sus ánimos **– Shizune-onechan se está encargando de eso **

**-Excelente **

**-¿Para que mandó a traer sake?- **era tonto preguntar, pero quería verificarlo **- ¿No me diga que es su reserva periódica de alcohol?**

**-¡Claro que no!... aunque ya me hace falta -** suspiró **– Es para la fiesta que se dará el 31**

**-¿La fiesta de Sakura-chan?**

**-¡Ya no es sólo su fiesta! –** se acarició la barbilla **– Hace mucho que no tenemos celebraciones, ¿y que mejor pretexto que el Halloween? ¡Será genial! –** notó que el rubio la veía con una gotita en la cabeza **– Ya vete: molestas **

**-Lo que sea **

Y salió

**-"Bueno" –** se estiró un poco **–"Como ya terminé mi misión, iré a buscar a Kakashi-sensei" – **la sola idea lo ponía nervioso **–"Ya es hora…"**

Corriendo salió del edificio de la Hokage… ¿Dónde podría estar su maestro?...

Buena pregunta…

Como no tenía la más mínima idea, decidió recorrer TODA la aldea: al fin y al cabo no tenía ningún pendiente

* * *

Eran las 8:00 p.m

Se la pasó buscando TODO el día… y para variar, no había rastro de NADA…

Que pesado

**-¡Ya me cansé! –** se quejó mientras se sentaba en el tronco de un árbol **- ¡Y también tengo hambre! Por pasármela buscando a Kakashi-sensei no comí nada…**

Miró a su alrededor: era el campo de entrenamiento no. 3…

**-Ya es tarde –** el cielo estaba negro, ni siquiera una estrella se asomaba **– Me hubiera gustado encontrarlo… pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? **

**-¿A quien querías encontrar?**

**-A mi sensei idiota**

**-¿Para que?**

**-¡¿Cómo que para que?! Pues para… -** se calló de repente **- ¿Eh? –** se percató de que… **- ¿Es mi imaginación o alguien esta haciéndome preguntas?**

**-Lo segundo**

**-¡¡KKYYYAAAA!! ¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!**

El susodicho estaba recargado en el árbol de a lado

**-Hasta que te diste cuenta –** suspiró **– Me enteré que la misión salió bien**

**-Ah… ¿misión? –** rió nervioso **- ¡Si, si! Salió bien: escoltar una carreta con sake es una tarea muy difícil** – dijo sarcásticamente

**-Bueno…**

Y se quedaron en silencio…

¡¡Esta era lo oportunidad perfecta para invitarlo!! Así que, luego de tomar mucho aire y de ánimos mentales, Naruto se decidió preguntar

**-Esta enterado de la fiesta del 31, ¿verdad?**

**-Si –** hojeaba un tomo de "Icha icha paradise"

-**También sabe que se tiene que llevar pareja…**

**-Sip… -** seguía como si nada

**-Me preguntaba… si… no se… -** ¡¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?!!**– Este…**

**-Tartamudeas como un niño de 5 años –** cortó **- ¿Vas a hablar o que?**

**-¡Quería saber si le gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta!… -**soltó de un grito

**-Nop**

**-¿EH?**

**-No quiero ir contigo –** cerró el manga y le miró **– No me interesa…**

**-…**

**-Fue muy tonto que pensarás que aceptaría – **se levantó **– No quiero a ningún lugar contigo: eres molesto y no te estás quieto ni un minuto… además – **se estiró un poco **– Ya tengo con quien ir…**

**-… ¿Con…?**

**-Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia –** se alejó **– Mejor vete a tu casa en vez de perder el tiempo: mañana sí va a venir Sakura y tendremos una misión muy pesada…** - y terminó por desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche

¿Y Naruto?... pues él se quedó estático: ahí sentado como el idiota que era…

**-Claro… -**se dijo mientras reía tristemente **– Fui muy tonto al pensar que aceptaría… ¿Quién querría estar conmigo?...**

El cielo estaba negro… ni siquiera brillaban las estrellas…

* * *

Los aldeanos comenzaron a adornas sus hogares con murciélagos, la típica calabaza, fantasmas, brujas, etc. Las calles también estaban adornadas, incluyendo el camino que llevaba a Konoha

La Gondaime estaba haciendo los arreglos necesarios para que el "Halloween" fuera el más espectacular de todos: habría desde concursos, hasta baile… y claro que habría sake

Todos estaban listos para la fiesta

* * *

**31 de Octubre 14:30 pm**

El equipo 7 volvía de una misión en los límites del País del Fuego; se encontraban cansados y fastidiados, por lo menos Naruto

Desde aquella noche no se sentía bien

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el rechazo de su sensei?, no era como para que se pusiera así: no era la primera vez que lo bateaban (ejemplo: Sakura)… entonces, ¿Por qué?... lo único que se le ocurría era que le molestaba no haber arreglado las cosas con él…

Eso tenía que ser… no había otra razón… NO PODIA haber otra razón…

**-¿Naruto? –** le habló su amiga** - ¿Estas bien?**

**-Seee –** contestó fastidiado **– Sólo estoy cansado**

**-Hace días que estás así – **parecía preocupada - **¿Ocurrió algo malo?**

**-No… todo esta bien –** desvió la mirada...

Sakura sabía que algo no andaba bien… pero si su amigo no quería hablar de ello, era mejor respetarlo

**-Como digas –** cambió su cara a una alegre **– Y dime: ¿ya invitaste a alguien para la fiesta de hoy?**

**_¡¡¡PPLLLAAASSSS!!! (Sonido de cuando te cae una enorme piedra en la cabeza)_**

**-… este… -** aún no se recuperaba del golpe **– Bueno… yo…**

**-¿Y bien? –** parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la avalancha que había provocado **- ¿Ya tienes pareja?**

**-¿Sa… sabes qué? –** rió tontamente **– Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… y no me dará tiempo de ir a la fiesta jejeje**

**-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Por qué?!!**

**-Ya te dije que tengo muchas cosas que hacer**

**-¿Por ejemplo?**

**- Emmm – **no se le ocurría nada**- Yo… te… ¡tengo que arreglar mi casa!: ya sabes lo descuidado que soy, y ya es hora de limpiar**

**-Y tenía que ser precisamente hoy **

**-Hoy tengo que hacerlo –** bajó la mirada **– No podré ir…**

Haruno notó su semblante triste… sonrió comprensivamente

**-Esta bien, Naruto –** hizo que levantara la cara **– Es una lástima… pero si tienes pendientes…**

**-Gracias **

Ya llegaban a la desviación de caminos

-**Te veo luego –** se despidió calurosamente **- ¡Espero que termines con tu aseo!**

**-Yo también… ¡diviértete mucho! **

**-¡SI!**

Cada quien se fue a su casa…

* * *

Ya eran las 7:15 pm

Al contrario de todo lo pensado, Naruto sí arreglo su casa: limpió, trapeó, dobló la ropa limpia… pero sólo era para distraerse: no quería pensar en la fiesta, o en sus amigos… o en Kakashi-sensei y su "misteriosa" pareja… eso, en especial, lo hacía sentir miserable…

**-De nada sirvió comprarme el traje de vampiro –** se dijo **- ¡¡Y tan bien que me veía!! Incluso me persiguieron mi nuevo club de fans -** suspiró **– Si sensei me hubiera visto… ¿hubiera aceptado venir conmigo?**

Quien sabe…

**_TOC TOC TOC_**

**-¡Ya voy! –** con pesadez se levantó a abrir **- ¿Quién es?**

Abrió…

**_¡¡¡PPPPAASSSS!!!! (Sonido de cuando caes al suelo porque alguien está encima de ti)_**

**-¡Naruto-kun! ¡¡Te ves muy cansado!! ¡¿Dónde quedó toda la fuerza de tu juventud?!**

**-… Hola Lee…**

**-¡Hola!**

**-Espero no molestarte… ¡¡¿pero te puedes quitar?!! **

**-¡Claro! –** se levantó y ayudo a hacer lo mismo a Naruto **– Lo siento - **Rock vestía un traje negro desgarrado, con unas cuántas manchas de sangre en la ropa y cara: al parecer era un… ¿zombie? 

**-¡Hola Naruto! – **saludaba la Haruno desde la puerta; estaba disfrazada de hada… se veía bien…

**-¿Qué hacen aquí? –** estaba sorprendido **– Ya deberían estar en la fiesta**

**-Estábamos ahí… pero no estaba a gusto: todo era demasiado tranquilo –** sonrió **– Haces falta, Naruto **

**-Pero…**

**-¡No seas así! – **se quejó Lee **- ¡No puedes desperdiciar tu juventud limpiando! ¡Vamos! **

**-Yo… -** miró el suelo **– No lo sé… como que no me siento con ánimos… -** sonrió **– Pero gracias por pensar en mí **

**-¡Nada de eso! –** se quejó Sakura **- ¡Ya vine hasta aquí y no me iré sin ti! –** lo tomó por su oreja y lo jaló hasta su cuarto **-¡Vas a ir con nosotros y asunto concluido! **

**-Pero… ¿No haré mal tercio? Después de todo, tú y Lee…**

**-No te preocupes por mí – **aclaró **– Sakura-san me platicó el asunto, y no me importa que nos acompañes –** su vista se fijé en la pelirosada **– Sólo quiero que ella esté a gusto **

**-"Qué… que bonito"** – pensó el **– Entonces…**

**-Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros?**

**-Sip –** sacó del armario su disfraz **– Espérenme unos minutos: no me tardo**

Pasaron unos 5 minutos

**-¡Tarán! –** sonrió **- ¿Qué tal me veo?**

**-¡Increíble! –** Lee levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras un destello salía de sus dientes **- ¡Te ves genial!**

**-Yo digo lo mismo –** sonreía sinceramente **– Te dije que te habías puesto más guapo **

**-Gracias **

Después de unos cuantos detalles (como recoger los productos de limpieza y agregar uno que otro accesorio), lo tres chicos salieron a divertirse

...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4 "Identidades"_**

Las calles de Konoha se llenaban de color negro y naranja; calabazas, murciélagos y muñecos de muertos eran algunos de los accesorios que adornaban las casas; las luces formaban sombras muy tétricas; algunos niños pedían dulces en compañía de sus madres… y, por supuesto, las personas estaban disfrazadas de diversos espectros: desde conejos hasta esqueletos…

Se escuchaban los rumores de la gran fiesta que se estaba dando y lo divertida que se estaba poniendo… además de que decían que estaban dando bebidas gratis (seguramente sake)

**-"¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?"** – pensó mientras una gotita caía por su sien **–"Tsunade-obacha… sake.. y fiesta… creo que es una combinación predecible "**

**-¿Qué te parece, Naruto? –** Lee se veía relajado

**-Se esmeraron en decorar –** contestó; miró a su alrededor** – Lo hicieron muy bien **

**-Hinata y Ten-ten estuvieron supervisando todo –** comentó la Haruno **– Querían que quedara perfecto **

**-¿Hinata?… no creí que a ella le gustaran estas cosas **

**-Pues se mostró muy animada –** levantó el brazo, como saludando **- ¡Hablando del rey de Roma!**

**-Hola chicos –** era la linda Hyuga: estaba vestida de gotic Lolita… ¡que adorable! **– Ho… ¡hola, Naruto-kun!**

**-Hola Hinata –** sonrió **- ¡Te ves muy linda!... me dan ganas de morderte –** bromeó

La pobre se coloró de pies a cabeza

**-"Naruto-kun… ¿me quiere morder?!" –** pensó alterada **–"No… ¡todavía no! ¡No estoy lista! ¡Naruto-kun quiere...!!"**

**_¡¡¡¡PPPAAAAZZZZ!!!! (Sonido de desmayo involuntario)_**

**-Creo que me pase…**

**-¡Naruto idiota! –** se quejó mientras cargaba a Hinata **- ¡No le digas esas cosas!**

Hacía su aparición el resto del equipo 8: Kiba vestido de hombre lobo (¿Por qué sabía que esto pasaría?) y Shino vestido de… de Shino…

-**No era mi intención, sólo lo dije en broma **

**-Hinata no distingue esas cosas** – lo miró con mayor detenimiento **- ¡Genial, Naruto!**

**-¿EH?**

**-Te ves muy bien –** terminó por decir Shino

**-De todos, creí que tú serías el que peor se viera disfrazado **

**-¡¿Qué?! **

**-¡Pero no es así! **– aclaró **– En verdad te ves bien **

**-Jejejeje**

**-¿Por qué no nos vamos?- **sugirió Sakura **– Será más divertido si vamos todos juntos **

**-Si, ¿Por qué no? **

**-¡Vamos!**

Mientras andaban, las personas observaban sorprendidas al Uzumaki: ¿ese era el niño Kyubi?... se veía tan… genial y sexy ¡¡¿Quién lo diría?!!

Y claro que el susodicho se daba cuenta… ¡todo de acuerdo al plan!

Sólo una cosa más haría la noche perfecta… pero eso ya era caso perdido: de la simple ignorancia, la actitud de su sensei había pasado a una más de… odio…

**-¡Ya llegamos! –** anunció feliz la pelirosa **- ¡¿Qué les parece?!**

Todos posaron sus ojos ante la gran entrada: adornada con fantasmas; pintada de negro… con unas muy llamativas luces naranjas… ¡¡daba miedo!!

**-¿Es aquí? –** se veía… aterrado **- ¡¿Por qué lo tenían que hacer así?!**

**-Por que si no, no tendría chiste – **contestó Kiba **-¡Se ve genial!**

**-Y espera verlo por dentro –** la Hyuga ya se había despertado **- ¡Quedó mejor de lo que creíamos! Hemos recibido muchas felicitaciones por el trabajo **

**-Yo… como que se me olvidó apagar la estufa antes de venir -**DEFINITIVAMENTE no quería entrar **– Será mejor que vaya a apagarla o va a ver una explosión **

**-¿No me digas que tienes miedo? –** los retos del Inuzuka no ayudaban en nada **- ¡Supongo que sigues siendo el mismo miedoso de siempre!**

**-N… ¡no tengo miedo! –** benditas mentiras**- Sólo digo que se me olvidó apagar la estufa **

**-¡Pretextos! –** sonrió maliciosamente **- ¡Creo que he encontrado a quién asustar!**

**-¡Kiba-kun! ¡No lo hagas! –** como siempre, tratando de defenderlo **- ¡No abuses de Naruto-kun! ¡No es justo!**

**-¡Oh! ¡Linda y pura Hinata! –** la abrazó cariñosamente **- ¡Tú sí que me comprendes! ¡¡GRACIAS!!**

**_¡¡¡PPPPAAAAZZZZZZ!!!! (Sonido de otro desmayo involuntario)_**

**_… ¬.¬U (Rostros colectivos)_**

**-…Creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso…**

**-Supongo… **

**-¡Pero eso no me interesa! –** Kiba volvió al ataque **- ¡Cobarde!**

**-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!**

**-¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!**

**-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! ¡Y PARA PROBARLO, VOY A ENTRAR A ESE TÉTRICO LUGAR Y LE CHUPARÉ LA SANGRE A ALGUIEN**

**-¡ACEPTO LA APUESTA!**

**-… ¿Eh?…**

**-¡Es una apuesta! ¡Antes de que amanezca, debes chuparle la sangre a alguien!!**

**-¡¡¿Pero como rayos voy a hacer eso?!!**

**-Ese ya no es asunto mío –** sonrió **- ¡Tienes que morder a alguien! Y la prueba será… ¡que tendrás que enseñarme el cuello de quien hay sido la víctima!, con semejantes colmillos que traes, es seguro que dejarás marca **

**-¡¡¡NI COÑO!!! ¡¡NO QUIERO!! ¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!**

**-¿O eres un cobarde?**

**-¡Claro que no!**

**-Entonces, hazlo… - **se cruzó de brazos **– Si lo haces, seré tu esclavo en un periodo de 2 semanas, y si no, pues tú serás mi esclavo… ¡¿te parece?!**

**-¡¡¡ACEPTO!!!**

Sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos…

**-Espero que Naruto-kun sepa lo que hace –** comentó un desconcertado Lee

**-Por su propio bien, espero que sí **

Entraron al lugar… pero Naruto… bueno, digamos que su cerebro estaba aturdido

Adentro, la luz era escasa, a no ser por las extrañas luces que había en el techo y en algunas paredes… todo estaba adornado con brujas, esqueletos, vampiros, ataúdes (¡¿de donde los consiguieron?! ) y demás cosas que hacían que luciera como un panteón… y claro, no podían faltar las típicas calabazas talladas con caras feas

Había muchísima gente: bailando, comiendo, sentada, platicando…

No estaba tan mal…

**-Empieza la apuesta… -** susurró maliciosamente Kiba al Uzumaki**– Suerte… la necesitarás…**

**-Maldito descarado **

Cada quien se fue a su rollo: Sakura y Lee se animaron a bailar, Kiba comía en compañía de Shino… la pobre Hinata era rodeada por muchos chicos… y Naruto... pues se dedicó a recorrer el lugar: no lucía tan tétrico como afuera

Pero en realidad estaba buscando a su sensei: la curiosidad de cómo estaba vestido y con quién venía era más fuerte que cualquier miedo o pudor

La estancia era de dos pisos: en la planta baja estaba la comida, sillones y espacio para bailar, y arriba había unas cuántas mesas y también lugar dónde bailar…

Y fue ahí donde lo descubrió: Kakashi estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del fondo… pero ¿Quién estaba a su lado? Por la oscuridad del lugar y la distancia no lo pudo distinguir

Así que, valiéndose de sus maravillosas habilidades Ninja, comenzó a acercarse: pasó de las escaleras a debajo de una mesa, de ése lugar, a atrás de una cortina, y así hasta que ya podía ver perfectamente

**-"¡Perfecto! ¡Este lugar esta bien!"** – pensó animado **– "Ahora sí, ¿Quién vino con Kakashi-sensei?"**

Miró con más atención

Hatake portaba una camisa blanca desabrochada (que dejaba entre ver su bien formado pecho), unos pantalones negros, y, en vez de su bandana, tenía un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo

Al parecer era un pirata… ¡Pero que pirata! Naruto sintió un escalofrío extraño en el cuerpo

**-"Maldición" – **ya estaba sintiendo "raro" en un lugar más abajo **– "¡Que bien se ve! ¡No puedo creer que sea Kakashi-sensei!... es tan… guapo…"**

¡¿Y como no?! ¡Si lucía tan genial!: las extrañas luces del techo lo iluminaban haciéndolo pasar por una visión… y su traje marcaba perfectamente su cuerpo… ¡y que decir de su cara! ¡Con ese parche y el alborotado cabellos se veía tan bien!

**-"Supongo… que era predecible" –** ahora se sentía miserable – "¿**Cómo alguien como Kakashi-sensei querría estar conmigo? no estoy a su altura… y tampoco puedo compararme con su pareja…"**

Y…ahora que lo pensaba…

**-"¿Dónde esta su pareja?" –** buscó frenéticamente con la mirada **–"¡No veo! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde esta esa tonta?!"**

Porque lo había cambiado por una mujer, ¿cierto?… o tal vez…

**-"¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Él no es de "esos"!"- ¿**Por qué ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir mal? **– "Sensei nunca se interesaría por un chico"**

Más específicamente: nunca se interesaría en él…

**-¡¿Me extrañaste Kakashi-kun?! –** esa voz chillona lo devolvió a la realidad **- ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que había mucha gente en el baño!**

Era una tipa…

**-Hmmm…** - el peliplateado se veía relajado **– Pues no te tardaste demasiado… para ser mujer…**

**-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?**

Naruto se sorprendió enormemente, ella era muy hermosa: de cabello negro y ojos grandes verde esmeralda, delgada, alta… y de piel ligeramente tostada…

¡Que bella era!

Y, una vez más, se sintió terrible: ¿Cómo comparársele? Si de por sí ya era hermosa, ¡su disfraz la hacía ver mejor!: llevaba puesto un sencillo, pero bonito traje de novia…

¡Eso hacía que resaltara más su delicado cuerpo!

**-"Creo… que no debí venir…"** – bajó la mirada **–"Tal vez lo mejor sea irme" –** volvió a verlos**-"Después de esto… creo que ya no me quedan ganas de sonreír…"**

Pero, ¿Por qué le dolía?

No tuvo tiempo de responderse… pues lo que vio después fue peor…

La tipa se le fue encima: empezó a… a besarlo y manosearlo… y él… no se resistió; al contrario: la puso sobre sus piernas (quedaron frente a frente) y la besó…

Esto no podía ser…

Corriendo bajó del piso y llegó a la planta baja… trató de salir, pero la gente no se lo permitía: parecía que querían que se quedara para ver la triste verdad… Con empujones se abrió paso y llegó a una puerta

Parecía ser el baño…

Se encerró en uno de los cubículos… y ahí se quedo…

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Ni idea…

Pero para él fue eterno…

Estaba sentado en el rincón del cubículo, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas…

Lo que había visto… era tan doloroso…

¡¡No era posible!!! ¡¡¿Cómo es que había pasado?!! ¡¡No entendía!! ¡¡¿Por qué su sensei se estaba besando con esa tipa?!! ¡¡¿Por qué?!!

**-No lo entiendo –** se dijo **– Esto no tiene sentido – **ocultó sus rostro entre sus manos **- ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué?...**

No lo comprendía…

**-¿Por qué me importa tanto? –** su voz comenzaba a quebrarse **- ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Por qué me duele verlo con otras personas? ¡¡¿Por qué me duele que me ignore?!! ¡¡No entiendo!!**

Por supuesto que no entendía. Su sensei nunca había sido algo más que eso… era alguien que siempre lo apoyaba y que confiaba en el... pero nada más…

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento así? – **apretaba sus puños con fuerza **- ¡¿Por qué me duele tanto?! ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!**

De repente todo se quedó en silencio: ¿sería que la fiesta ya había terminado?

**-"Mejor me voy a casa" –** se limpió los ojos **–"Ya no quiero estar aquí…"**

Se levantó y abrió la puerta…

**-¡¡¡BUUUUU!!!**

**-¡¡¡¡KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!**

Por el susto cayó de sentó en la tapa del excusado

**-¡¡Jajaja!!! ¡Eres muy fácil de asustar!**

Luego de recuperarse, miró quién lo había sorprendido; estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara, pero…

**-¡¡!! ¡¡Tú eres…!**

**-Exactamente –** sonrió encantadoramente **– Mucho gusto, Uzumaki Naruto-kun; mi nombre es Nui Kaktsuki **

Esto ya era demasiado… ¡¿que rayos estaba haciendo la pareja de su maestro en el baño?! ¡¡¿Por que se estaba presentando?!! ¡¡¡¿Que estaba haciendo ahí sonriéndole como si nada?!!!

**-¿No me vas a contestar? ¡Que mal educado eres!** – chistó **– Tsk, eres sólo un crío…**

¡¡¿Qué intentaba con esa actitud?!! Era una mujer, pero no por eso no quería romperle las costillas…

**-Mucho gusto -** se volvió a levantar y se dispuso a salir: no quería causar problemas…

**-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!! – **de un jalón lo sentó nuevamente **– Tengo que hablar contigo**

**-Lo lamento, pero ya es tarde y quisiera irme a casa – **en verdad trataba de ser amable, ¡¡pero que difícil!! **– Buenas noches…**

**-¡Ya te dije que tenemos que hablar!**

**-¡¡Y yo ya le dije que quiero irme!! –** no era correcto gritarle a una mujer… ¡¡pero joder!!! ¡¡Ella lo estaba provocando!! **- ¡Con permiso!!**

**-¡Cállate!!**

**_¡¡¡PPPPAASSSS!!!_**

Le soltó un golpe en la cara…

Naruto cayó estrepitosamente… y un poco de sangre se asomó por la comisura de su boca

**-¡Esto será rápido! ¡¡No tengo intenciones de hablar con un crío como tú por mucho tiempo!! –** suspiró **- ¡Rayos! ¡Que bien me serviría un trago ahora!**

**-Toleraré esto sólo porque está borracha – **habló despacio **– Y le repito: quiero irme a cas…**

**_¡¡¡PAAASSSS!!!_**

Lo golpeó otra vez… la cantidad de sangre aumentó…

**-¡Maldito niño! ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?! ¡¡No se como Kakashi-kun te soporta!!**

Ese nombre fue suficiente para que el rubio se calmara…

**-No me digas… -** rió burlona **- ¿Te gusta Kakashi-kun? ¡¡Responde!!**

**-No sé de qué me habla…**

**-¡Tu cara me lo dice todo! – **se tambaleó un poco **-¡Pues déjame decirte que él es mío! ¡¡Nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú!!**

No soportaba oír eso…

**-Entiéndelo, ¡él jamás se interesaría en ti! ¡Sólo eres un mocoso malcriado! ¡¡No eres nada!!**

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

**-¡¡Él me tiene a mí!! ¡¡Soy perfecta!!... y tu… ¡¡tu eres basura!!**

**-¡¡CÁLLATE!!**

La empujó…

Fue a estrellarse a la pared contraria…

**-¡¡Ahora escúchame tú a mí!!- **ya no la toleraba -¡¿**Crees que me importa lo que dices?! ¡Claro que no!! ¡¡¿Tu que vas a saber?!! ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme todo esto?! – **se acercó… sus caras eran separadas por milímetros **-¡¿Crees que no sé nada?! ¡¿Crees que soy un ignorante?! ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡Cada palabras que has dicho no es algo que yo no sepa!! – **dio un golpe en la pared **– No necesito que alguien como tu venga a joderme más la noche.. ¡ESTOY HARTO! –** se separó **– Váyase a su casa SEÑORA: lamentaría mucho que una cara tan hermosa como la suya sea deformada por un "pequeño accidente"… Buenas noches…**

Y se retiró…

Caminó firme y despacio hasta la salida… y después echó a correr…

No quería hablar… no quería recordar… sólo quería desparecer…

...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 _**"Y al final de la noche..."**_

Corrió hasta que las piernas ya no le respondían...

¿Hacia dónde había huido?, no estaba seguro... pero parecía...

**-La Academia... **

Sin mucho esfuerzo abrió una ventana y se metió. Vaya que todo cambiaba con un sólo toque de iluminación...

Sin saber lo que hacía, instintivamente buscó su antiguo salón de clases: ahí donde había pasado 4 años sin pasar el examen... y también, en dónde conoció a su maestro...

Recordaba que la primera impresión que le habían dado a Kakashi era la de... ser unos idiotas

Rió por debajo: eso lo ponía de buen humor...

Se sentó en una banca del frente, y recargó su frente en la madera...

Estaba... muy cansado...

¡¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS HABÍA SIDO ESO?!! ¡¡¿QUE HABÍA PASADO?!! ¡¡NO ENTENDIA NADA!!

**-¿Cómo es que esto pasó?... - **suspiró largamente**... - Y esta noche parecía tan prometedora...**

Pues claro... ¿Quién diría que terminaría así?, él quería divertirse y disfrutar la velada... ¿y que recibió a cambio? La decepción de su sensei y la amenaza de una tipeja cualquiera...

Si no fuera porque era todo un caballero le hubiera partido la cara, pues por ahí decían que el rostro era lo más importante para las mujeres...

Pero ese no era el punto...

**-¡¿Pero que le dio a esa?! -**se dijo molesto **- ¡¡¿Qué rayos le dio para querer amenazarme?!!, comprendo que estuviera borracha, ¡¡pero eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo!! ¡¡Yo no hice nada!!**

A no ser...

-**Que me hubiera visto espiarlos... -** volvió a suspirar **- Eso lo explicaría... pero no era para tanto: no los molesté ni me acerqué... **

¿Entonces...?

**-Simple... -** se oyó una voz a su lado **- ¿No crees que estuviera celosa?**

¡¿Qué?!

Miró alterado el salón... no había nadie...

**-¿Qué rayos...? **

**-¡¡BUUUU!!**

**-¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAA!**

Perfecto: era la segunda vez que lo asustaban en esa noche

**-¡Hola Naruto!**

**-¡¡Joder!! ¡¡Ya me harté de que me asusten!! - **gritó sin mirar a su atacante** -¡¡Déjame en paz!!**

**-¡Uy! Que carácter - **suspiró

**-¿Eh? - **finalmente se dignó a mirar **- ¡¡¿EH?!! ¡¡¿Usted que hace aquí?!! ¡¿Cómo entró?!**

Era Kakashi

**-La ventana -** señaló con la cabeza; estaba abierta **- A pesar de todo, sigo siendo un Jounin: es natural que no notes mi presencia...**

Se sentó a su lado...

**-¿En que estábamos? -** nunca dejaba sus aires relajados -¡**Ah! ¡Si! - **le sonrió **-¿No crees que Nui-san te reclamó porque estaba celosa?**

**-Eso no tiene sentido... - **estar cerca de su maestro lo ponía muy nervioso; evitó mirarlo **- No hice nada para hacerla sentir mal...**

**-Tú no... pero tal vez... - **le miró de reojo **- ¿Mencionó mi nombre?**

**-¿Su nombre...? -** trató de recordar... **-Creo que sí...**

**-¿Y eso que te dice?**

**-¿Que... que usted le habló de mí?**

**-En efecto - **sonrió **- ¿Y sabes que le dije?**

**-Seguramente que soy un crío que no le gusta que lo ignoren, también que soy insoportable, que no me estoy quieto ni un minuto, que soy basura y que...**

**-Sigues siendo un niño... - **rió quedamente

**-¡¡YA DEJE DE DECIR ESO!! - **se levantó de un golpe -** ¡Me lo han dicho todo la noche y ya me harté! ¡¡Si sólo vino a hacerme sentir más miserable de lo que ya soy... ¡¡bien!! ¡¡YA LO CONSIGUIÓ!! ¡¡SÓLO DEJEME EN PAZ!!**

Se alejó de su maestro... y se dirigió a la ventana...

Estaba tan frustrado...

**-Naruto - **su voz se oía sorprendida** - ¿En verdad creíste que te odiaba?**

**-¡¡Y COMO NO CREERLO?!! - **volvió a mirarlo** - ¡¡Si todo este tiempo me ha tratado mal!! ¡Ni me habla ni me escucha! ¡¡¿Qué creía que iba a pensar?!! ¡¡IDIOTA!! - **se acercó un poco** -¡¡¿Y que me dice de cuando lo invité al baile?!!, entiendo que no quisiera ir conmigo... ¡¡pero no era como para que me tratara así!! ¡¡yo no hice nada!!**

**-Si... supongo que no lo sabes... - **suspiró** - Sí has hecho algo como para que te trate así...**

**-¿Eh...?**

Ahora sí ya no entendía nada

**-¡¡¿Pero que hice?!! ¡¡Yo no recuerdo nada!! ¡¡No sea mentiroso!!**

**-Es natural que no lo recuerdes... porque no te diste cuenta... **- sonrío como siempre solía hacerlo... Naruto se tranquilizó un poco -** Creo que será necesario que te lo diga, ¿verdad?**

**-Si me hace el favor... **

Kakashi lo invitó a sentarse a su lado... fue enseguida...

**-Bueno... no es que hayas hecho "algo" en específico... **- sonrió** - Sólo actuaste como siempre: alegre, confiado y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás **

Eso hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín...

**-Entonces... **- desvió la mirada; no quería que se diera cuenta de su sonrojo -** ¿Qué fue lo que le molestó?**

**-Nada... ese era el problema...**

**-¿Eh? **

**-El problema no era que no me molestara, sino que... me gustaba...**

**-¡¡¿EHHHH?!!**

Esto ya se estaba poniendo raro...

**-Me gustaba que fueras así: alegre y despreocupado... - **suspiró **- Al principio no me preocupó esta actitud... pero la cosa se puso más seria cuando ya no dejaba de ver tu sonrisa...**

**-¿Qué...?**

**-Y luego ya no era sólo tu sonrisa, sino también tu cabello, tu cuerpo... tus ojos... **

**-Yo... - **rayos, no sabía ni en dónde meter la cabeza** - Yo...**

**-Déjame terminar **-suspiró -** Y fue... cuando me di cuenta de mi debilidad **- sonrió relajadamente -** Me había enamorado del Ninja No. 1 en sorprender a la gente**

Ahora sí ya se estaba poniendo fea la cosa

**-Estuve ignorándote todo este tiempo porque... porque no era bueno que me gustaras: eres mi alumno y mi protegido- **volvió a suspirar - **También porque la gente no lo vería bien y temía que te trataran peor de lo que ya es... **- le miró de reojo -** Traté de olvidarte portándome mal contigo: si estabas lejos de mí, era posible que dejara de quererte... - **sonrió **- Y también saliendo con mujeres... **

**-Por ejemplo Nui **

**-Exactamente **

**-Yo... los vi... - **bajó la cabeza** - Vi cuando se estaban besando...**

**-Ya lo sabía...**

**-¡¡¿Y aún así lo hizo?!! **

**-Era, por decirlo, la prueba de fuego: si podía besarla contigo viéndome... significaría que ya te había olvidado... - **sonrió **- Pero no fue así...**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Al besarl, me dí cuenta que no era lo que yo quería... **

**-... **

**-¿Y tú que me dices, Naruto? - **ahoracambió su tono de voz a uno picarón** - ¿Qué sientes por mí?**

**-¿De que habla? **

**-Piénsalo: desde que te trato mal te has sentido triste, cuando rechacé tu invitación para el baile te sentiste peor y cuando me viste con otra te sentiste miserable -** buscó su mirada **-¿Eso que te dice, Naruto?**

**-Que soy un crío que no le gusta que lo ignoren **

**-Eso es cierto... pero piénsalo mejor ¿quieres? -** posó su mano en el hombro de su alumno **- Te sentiste mal al verme con otra persona porque sientes algo muy fuerte por mí..**

**- No entiendo... **

**- Esfuérzate un poco**

Y eso hizo: trató de analizar bien las cosas, su comportamiento, sus sentimientos, su inexplicable dolor de estómago cuando estaba cerca de su maestro...

Y también... cuando lo vio besarse con Nui...

Lo entendió...

Significaba... que... que estaba enamorado de su maestro...

Nada lo explicaba mejor...

Sonrió: ahora todo tenía sentido...

-**E... eso creo... -** sintió que sus mejillas se quemaban **- Creo que tiene razón -** finalmente se dignó a mirarlo - **Creo... creo que usted me gusta... Kakashi-sensei...**

**-A mí también me gustas, Naruto -** dijo sinceramente **- Y no sólo eso... también te quiero **

**-...**

**-Lo único que quise desde el principio fue estar contigo -** le acarició tiernamente la mejilla **- ¿Qué dices? -** sonrió como siempre **- ¿Te gustaría compartir la vida conmigo desde ahora? **

**-Si... -** respondió quedamente **- Sí quiero...**

Se besaron... pero tiernamente: apenas si un roce...

...

Recordó de pronto

**-Pero... ¿Qué pasará con Nui? -** ese asunto aún lo tenía molesto **- ¿No se seguirá viendo con ella, verdad?**

**-De ella me encargo yo -** sonrió sospechosamente **- Pero no será la última vez que la veamos**

**-¿Eso que quiere decir? **

**-Nada -** lo volvió a besar **- Ya no te preocupes por ella **

**-Esta bien **

Se dejó abrazar posesivamente por su sensei...

Esa calidez... y la protección de sus brazos no se comparaba con nada...

Pero también recordó otra cosa, menos importante, pero que también le interesaba... ¡¡Vaya momento para ponerse a recordar!!!

**-Kakashi-sensei... **

**-Dime sólo Kakashi y también háblame de "tú" -** lo abrazó **- No es bueno que mi lindo Naruto me hable tan formalmente **

**-Bueno... Kakashi... - **se sonrojó un poco **- Tal vez no sea buen momento pero... -** lo miró **- Me... ¿me dejaría morderlo?**

**-¡¡!! ¡Naruto! ¡¡No me digas que...!!**

**- Jejejeje**

* * *

**DIA SIGUIENTE Residencia Inuzuka 9:00am**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? ¡¡Es domingo!!! -** se quejó Kiba dirigiéndose a la puerta **- ¡Maldición! ¡Le meteré una paliza al idiota que esté en la puerta!**

Abrió

**-¿Qué pasa? -** contestó bruscamente

**-Hola Kiba **

**-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**-Yo también vine **

**-Ka... ¿Kakashi-sensei?**

**-Gané la apuesta**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Cuál...? - **reaccionó **- ¡¿QQUUUEEE?! **

**-Mira... - **con delicadeza tomó el cuello de su sensei, le bajó un poco la ropa y ahí estaba: dibujada perfectamente la marca del delito **- Gané la apuesta **

**-Y más que eso -** apoyó Hatake; lo abrazó por la cintura **- Mucho más que eso **

_**¡¡¡¡PPPPPAAAAZZZZZZ!!! (Sonido de desmayo involuntario)**_

**n_nU (Rostros colectivos)**

**-Sabía que esto pasaría **- le dio un beso en la mejilla** - ¿Esto no traerá problemas?**

**-Ya no importa - **sonrió relajadamente** - Todo sea por tus apuestas **

**-JEJEJEJE - **sedeshizo del abrazo y puso en la cara de Kiba una pequeña hojita

**-¿Qué es eso?**

**-No por que se haya desmayado voy a permitir que se olvide de la apuesta **- sonrió** - Eso sólo es una lista de lo que tiene que hacer por el día de hoy - **rió siniestramente** - ¡¡Y empezará por lavar mi ropa!!**

**-Maligno**

**-¿Y ahora que quieres hacer Kakashi?**

**-¡Que bonito dices mi nombre! - **sonrió sinceramente** - Pues... me gustaría que conocieras a alguien **

**-¿A quien?**

**-Ya lo verás **

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha: iban relajados y platicando de mil cosas...

La gente los miraba un poco extrañados... pero tanto como Naruto como Kakashi los ignoraron: ¡pobres tontos!

Y luego de un rato, llegaron a la Academia

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**-Vas a conocer a la nueva profesora de Taijutsu **

**-¿Eh? **

Se dirigieron al patio: los niños estaban teniendo una práctica

Y entre ellos, se dejaba ver una chica... de cabello negro...

¡¡NO!!¡¡No podía ser!!

Se acercaron

**-¡¡Buenos días, Katsuki-sensei!!**

**-¿Eh? -** volteó a mirarlos - ¡**Ah! ¡Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei! -** luego bajó la vista** - ¡Buenos días Naruto-kun!**

Quería romper unos cuanto huesos...

**-¿Qué pasa? -** notó que el rubio se le quedaba viendo... muy feo **- Me recuerdas, ¿verdad?**

**-¡¡CLARO QUE LA RECUERDO!! -** estaba histérico **- ¡¡USTED FUE QUIEN ME AGREDIÓ EN EL BAÑO!! ¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁ!!**

**-¿El baño? -** cruzó sus brazos - **No lo recuerdo... ¿no me estarás confundiendo? **

**-¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡TE MATARÉ!! -** y se abalanzó sobre la sensei...

¿Y que pasó el resto de la tarde?

Pues... digamos que Kakashi tuvo que llevar a un incosciente Naruto hasta su casa...

Pero quien sabe... tal vez Naruto se despierte antes... y hay **MUCHAS COSAS** que se pueden hacer para pasar el tiempo...

Sin embargo, esa ya es otra historia

**FIN**


End file.
